Monster and Degenerate
by AngaSong13
Summary: Set after X-Pac betrays Kane. Kane looks for revenge. But realizes he can't hurt his former best friend.


**Monster and Degenerate**

**Summary: Set after X-Pac betrays Kane. Kane looks for revenge. But realizes he can't hurt his former best friend.**

X-Pac walked through the halls of the locker rooms. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him into another room. An arm constricted around him, not allowing him to get free. DX was walking out the door and he tried desperately to shout for them but his scream died as the hand tightened it's grasp. He looked up and saw Kane there and he struggled harder to get away. Kane's grip was too strong though. Finally the man dragged him more into the room and tossed him to the ground. X-Pac whimpered loudly as Kane advanced on him. He tried run away when Kane's hand caught his throat and crashed him against the wall. Kane brought his face to his ex-friend's and stared into the frightened eyes. The poor boy was frozen with fear as the large fingers clamped around his neck like a vice. Then before anyone could blink. Kane had lifted his mask barely enough so his lips were shown. Slammed them into X-Pac's with lightning speed. The younger man gasped loudly as Kane's mouth filled his own. Kane lifted him up and hooked his legs around his waist. He was holding the frail little body, pinning it against the wall.

He released his ex-friend and the boy panted loudly before looking up at Kane. The man's eyes were unreadable but he moved a hand out and cupped Sean's cheek. The hand was gentle, surprisingly and Sean began to relax at the touch. "Kane…" he murmured. The big man looked toward him and stared into the hazel eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" Sean spoke, barely even a squeak. Kane's eyes sparkled as he pulled Sean closer. He enclosed his arms around Sean and brought him close to his chest. He leaned down to give Sean a light kiss. The boy's arms circled his waist. "Kane… why? When? Sean asked. Kane stared and opened his mouth "Undertaker… hurt you… I…thought…lost…you…Sean…" he gasped out. Sean's eyes stung with tears as he kept himself pressed into Kane. Kane leaned down and kissed the tears away. They kept coming through and Sean was in a whole new world. Suddenly a sharp voice sprung them from their moment and they heard "Sean! Where the hell did you go!?" Kane's muscles hardened at the voice. "Hunter…" the whisper caught the room and Kane looked down. X-Pac's head was down in shame. Kane cupped his chin and titled his head up. He kissed his forehead and motioned for him to go after DX. X-Pac looked at him with startled eyes but Kane shook his head sadly and pushed him toward the door. "Kane…" The big man sighed. He put a gentle finger to X-Pac's lips and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Then without a word he slipped back into the shadows of the room. X-Pac sniffled as he walked out. "There you are!" Hunter said and clapped him in the shoulder. "Ready for those drinks?" he asked. Sean nodded as the rest of the degenerates dragged him away.

Kane's eyes twinkled sadly as they took him away. He felt his heart go hard again. Sean gave him that heart as a gift. But now since his friend has left to go be popular… he must let that present never be used again. Though it was a great friendship. It had been crushed. He loved Sean… but he knew… Sean was happy… And if Sean was happy… he would be happy for him. Even if he never wanted Sean to leave. But as all stories told… No one can love a monster as ugly as him… Sean deserved better. All those pretty people in those stories Kane read in the basement when he was little always had the pretty people. He hated every single one of them… Except Sean. It was because… He loved Sean… And still does. He went to the photo album and flipped to a certain page.

It was a picture of X-Pac and Kane together. Kane had his head rested against X-Pac's. Sean was smiling, brilliant white teeth, soft black beard. He smoothed and traced Sean's form. A wet big tear dropped onto the picture. Kane's eyes clouded up… It was the end of him and Sean… The monster and the degenerate were never meant to be…


End file.
